This invention was the subject matter of Document filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Apr. 27, 1992.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,798,224; 4,738,280; 5,042,524; and 5,072,717; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse water conservation systems.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented arrangements are uniformly deficient with respect to their complexity and/or need to substantially modify the existing water circulation systems to accommodate the water conserving apparatus.
As everyone is aware a tremendous amount of fresh water is wasted each day due to the time delay which occurs between the opening of the hot water tap and the time that the water issuing from the tap reaches the desired temperature.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among the worlds population for a simple and effective system for recovering the water that is normally wasted which people wait for hot water to be delivered from the hot water tap; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.